


Aurora Beam

by forwardarcadia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardarcadia/pseuds/forwardarcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment/"sequel" to "Night Daze"- http://archiveofourown.org/works/2425442</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora Beam

"This one time, there was a show at Lilycove Museum. People were there to stare at art like we did last week. With the fancy paintings, there was a waiter walking around serving food to everybody.

Sometimes he rand out, and had to get more from a long wide table. When he got there, the guy looked at all the Berries, cookies and other stuff there. As he did that, he saw a enormous statue of Suicune, made of ice. It was really shiny and melty, with parts broken off it for peoples drinks.

After the waiter stared at the awesome statue, he passed by a particular dude, named Eusine. Eusine was there to eat cheese. As he lookd for it, there was a loud crash that everyone could hear."

"When Eusine turned around, he saw Suicune herself, naked and with no clothes on. She was big and blue, like an dog shaped iceberg. She was mad because they had made her look bad. Suicune immediatey ran across the room, running into lots of people. one was steven stone, wo punched her in the leg and then she froze him with an ice beam.

Then suicne ran around like she had rabies and bit more people. Eusine was mad and chased after her again. He picked up some art and threw it at her. but it didn;t work and Suicne got attacked by artists. "Who's responsible this!?" Eusine yelled as he ran after her. 

Then Eusine took his shirt off and humped on her. He put her in a full-nelson, and they rolled arond on the ground as everyone else watched. Some really cool music played in the museum as they fough. Also, steven's dad found a Master Ball in his pants and threw it at Suicne.

it caught soem guys pet wingull. And then the pokemon rangers came and shot Suicune in her butt with a needle. She screamed and rant into Wallce and bit his arm.It really hurt and he jumpec in pain. Suicune hten tied him up with his scarfs and mad him ride her. 

While the rangers, Eusine and thawed steven chased after htem, they were lost in the sea. Suicune was taking Wallace on a magical trip because he could control water really good. They ran into team Aqua and Suicne bit Archie and maxie on their necks, making them good.

Afer that, they were chased again. And the Rangers were flying on pelipers. On the sea, Eusine and Steven were riding on his yaht after them. "We're gonna need a bigger boat," Steven said as he looked at Suicune through binculars. "Don't hurt her!" Eusine shouted right into his ear. 

The Rangers zapped Suicune with lasers, but they hit Eusine because he wasn't wearing a shirt. They threw lots of Pokeballs at her, hitting Wallace's head instead. He fell off Suicune, and she dove down to get him. 

Under the sea, they swam along time. They made it to sinnoh and climbed mountains, rivers nad forests. Along the way, Suicune was attacked by more Rangers, shooting her in the butt again. She fell asleep, and went to Cynthia's house. Inside, she took her pokemon out to watch TV with her.

Even though Suicune was asleep, she ran through Cynthia's walls, with wallace still riding her. When they burst in, he tried to call for help, but Suicune was still too powerful. Her eyes like saucers, she ran ather them, yelling loud.

'Come back here suicune!" Cynthia said as she chsed them. She tried to grab Wallace's scarfs but choke4d him instead. Mad because of that, Suicne spat up a bunch of water on her, leaving cynthia in a big mud puddle. Her lucario got her out and barked at Suicune. They barked at each other for a really long time. 

After that, Wallaace still sat on Suicune's butt as they walked on water somewhre else.They ran around forever until Suicune smelled the air. When she found a scent, she dragged them until they found lance and then-"

 

"Joey, that's enough," a aged woman's voice announced forth, her tone coated with awe and faint derision. "Thank you for your presentation. Class, let's give Joey a round of applause." Her back lay against a wheeled, wooden chair as bare hands tapped at the desk underneath. The left hand rose, pointing her pupil back to his appointed seat. 

As the Youngster stepped back to his desk, his classmates' boisterous cheering rang in his ears. A crumpled sheet of paper sat in his right hand, warm from its recent use. Though lingering confusion and dismay lay in his mind, Joey still felt quite accomplished with himself. Dark eyes came across his close companions, Jimmy and Dana, bearing bright, wide smiles. 

"Bro, that was awesome!" Jimmy hollered loudly, catching the attention of his teacher. From her seat, she glared at him while reaching for a nearby ruler. The implement was tapped on her desk's edge, reminding him of what punishments lay in wait. As such, Jimmy shrank back in his chair, intimidated into submission. 

"Where'd you get that?" the other boy inquired, his voice now at a low whisper. As Joey leaned down to better hear his brother, Dana crept in close as well. The youthful trio's heads formed a cluster atop Jimmy's desk, with only their dark locks visible. 

"I took those stories Eusine told us," Joey replied back, a smug, sated smile on his wet lips. "And went from there!" Upon hearing the other's answer, Jimmy and Dana's minds flashed back to their fearsome night in Leader Morty's backyard. The man's own Cacturne had chased them into the dark, forcing Eusine to intervene and rescue them. 

While a wave of fondness swept them to recall the incident, Jimmy still recoiled in horror when he imagined Cacturne's needles in himself. The boy shivered in his seat, shuddering as he did so. As he was want to do, Joey patted his brother's head tenderly, soothing his nerves somewhat. While he and Dana tried to calm the other down.

"Now that everyone's done with their assignments," she stated earnestly as she walked her chalkboard. "We can begin our next lesson. Funny enough, Joey's story fits in perfectly with it-" Long, spindly fingers grasped a piece of chalk, which was then scraped against the dark emerald plane. As she moved it around, pale letters formed a familiar phrase.

"Class, who can tell me what I've written on the board?" the woman asked out loud to the ringing cries of her students. A gaggle of small hands rose into the air, desperate to catch her attention. Through the commotion, she selected a brunette girl, clad in similar garb as a local Trainer, Ethan, wore. 

"Yes, that's right, Kate," she exclaimed as she turned back to the chalkboard. "Today, we're going to learn about Legendary Pokemon!" With her steely eyes focused upon its dusty surface, the woman began to write some more words. The more text she scrawled out, the more Joey's emotions blazed within himself.

"I wonder if I'll ever see Suicune, or Ho-oh," he wondered to himself, his eyes on the board. "That'd be so cool!" By instinct, Joey reached within his desk for his notebook. When the boy's hand located a tome of worn cardboard, he grabbed it out, his left hand upon the pencil he kept in its rings. 

As Joey pulled his pencil from its confines, his dark orbs peered down to his ravaged notebook. The crimson front cover was partially ripped apart, revealing white sheets with text scribbled on it. He flipped it open and searched for a clean page to write on. 

The boy frantically pressed forth, knowing his teacher worked at a break-neck pace. His ears pricked up, partially attentive to her rushed speech. In the midst of it all, he could make out scattered observations on Legendaries. When Joey finally located a blank page, he jotted down notes of their immense power and probable origins. 

"Wow, there's so many of them!" he thought within, his nerves ablaze with curiosity and excitement. Through the boy's fleeting glances upward, he noted at least a dozen names listed. Adjacent to their titles were their Typing and Species, a testament to the creatures' scope and variety. "I wanna get one someday!"

At that moment, Joey peered down to see a crude sketch he'd done of himself, alongside his beloved Rattata and Eusine. All stood up straight, bearing big, happy smiles. "Sorry, Buddy," Joey mused to himself as a pang of sorrow hit his mind. In spite of his recent Legendary fascination, the boy couldn't help but feel sorry for his most cherished Pokemon. "I love ya, but-"

"-but, I'll make it up to you and Eusine!" the boy burst forth from within, pencil quickly scribbling down his teacher's speech. As if motivated by the beasts' vigor and passion himself, Joey's determination grew even stronger. Stronger than when he'd braved Morty's horrible yard, suffered countless losses on Route 30-

"I'll pay attention to what she says," he continued on, a mini monologue brewing in his racing mind. The teacher's speech also dragged further, now discussing the significance between Arceus and Mew. As Joey kept on writing, his mouth curled into a sly, clever grin. "I'll be smart, and catch a Legendary! Then I'll be awesome and have you too, Buddy!"


End file.
